El nuevo aliado Dawson
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Aliado Dawson está enamorada de Austin Luna. Un grande. Cuando se le olvida mencionar una cierta perra llamada Cassidy , Ally se hace. Ella se mueve en , y convertirse en el nuevo aliado Dawson . Nadie verá venir ... Lo siento si la historia es corta , no va a ser dos capítulos. Tal vez más dependiendo de cómo el segundo capítulo resulta.
1. Chapter 1

No es mi languge nativo lo siento si no hay ningún error.Descargo de responsabilidad: no somos dueños de Austin y aliado

Aliado mira fijamente en el espejo viendo su reflejo mientras se desplaza de un pie a otro. Ella sólo quiere que la imagen iba a cambiar por hacerlo. Aliado Dawson nunca fue una persona segura de sí, ella siempre odiaba a su imagen. Ella sólo quería a la chica en el espejo para ser más bonita, más atlético, más inteligente. Todo lo que ella no lo era. Claro que tenía grandes amigos que ella y sus decisiones apoyadas, pero sintió que nunca le dijeron la verdad. Cuando se le preguntaba si ella era bastante dirían que era hermosa. Ella nunca lo creyó, ella no era tan bonita como Kira o Cassidy. Ella era dorky busca. Al menos así es como todos en la escuela la describió.

Ella nerviosamente tira en el borde de su nuevo equipo. Con la esperanza de que si tal vez sólo tal vez se vestía de manera diferente que no sería tan feo. La mini falda de color rosa brillante parecía ser más corto de lo que se pensaba originalmente. El comenzó a entrar en pánico, lo que si su camiseta sin mangas negro no coinciden. ¿Qué pasa si su falda era corta. Todas las diferentes posibilidades de lo que podría estar mal se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Pronto ella estaba mirando en el espejo haciendo su propio pequeño mundo.

Un mundo en el que Austin estaba con ella. Se puso de pie para ella y le dio valor. Un lugar en el que se exceptúa por todos. Podía ser ella misma, ella sería una mejor versión de sí misma. Se imaginó a Austin a pie en la puerta detrás de ella. Abrazándola fuertemente desde atrás. Su sonriendo a las formas diminutas mostró su amor por ella.

Como ella cambió de nuevo recordó que todo era falso. Ella no estaba saliendo con Austin eran sólo amigos. Todo lo que veía era sólo su imaginación. Deseaba que sería cierto que un día, pero en el fondo sabía que no era posible. Él les gusta a las chicas bonitas como Kira o Cassidy. Sólo vio aliado como un amigo. Ella siempre estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos hacia él. Si alguna vez se enteró de que arruinaría su amistad y tal vez incluso su carrera musical. Ella nunca dejaría que eso suceda, que no podía pasar por eso.

Así Aliado agarra su chaqueta de cuero, se desliza en que se desliza en sus zapatos de color rosa. Ella agarra su bolso pone una sonrisa falsa en su cara y sale por la puerta. Camina hacia el centro comercial para satisfacer sus amigos. El más se acerca más se empuja el sentimiento por su amiga rubia de pelo a las profundidades desconocidas de su corazón.

A medida que entra en el patio de comidas centro comercial con su valiente sonrisa en su rostro que ve Austin y Cassidy besos. Sus sonrisa se desvanece y los sentimientos emergen. Pronto están vertiendo lágrimas por su rostro. Manchas su maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado. Ella se aleja sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera decirle Cassidy estaba de vuelta y eso es lo que le duele más. Ella entra en su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ella pisa a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama. De vez en cuando llega a más de agarrar un pañuelo y limpiar algunas de las lágrimas. Ella simplemente no puede evitarlo. Él significaba tanto para ella. Sin embargo, ella nunca estaría con él. Siempre había alguien que era más bonita. Alguien que sería mejor que ella de muchas maneras.

Ella decide que ha tenido bastante de la experiencia dolorosa. Ella se lava la cara. Se pone maquillaje nuevo. Asegurándose de que es más oscuro y mejor que antes. Ella negocia su camiseta sin mangas para su blusa entallada espalda. Ella ni siquiera puso la chaqueta de nuevo. Ella se hace acodando su ropa. Era una manera para que ella se sienta segura. Ella es nueva y mejorada. Ella una vez más, agarra su bolso y zancadas hacia la puerta. Ella camina directamente hacia Austin y grifos de su hombro, interrumpiendo su divisar sesión.

"Su presuntamente ayudaban a escribir una nueva canción no besar la rubia puta." Aliado prácticamente gruñe.

"Lo siento se me olvidó y Cassidy no es una perra. Creo que podría ser sin embargo." Sus palabras resuenan en sus oídos. Esa imagen de rotura antes en sus palabras. Eso es absolutamente nunca ocurriendo ahora.

"Está bien ya que soy una perra Creo que voy a actuar como tal. Ve a buscar a ti mismo un nuevo escritor de la canción. Ya he terminado con tu puta mierda. Me dejé."

"Pero-" sus palabras son despedidos mientras se pavonea de distancia.

Gracias por la lectura que va a hacer un segundo capítulo. Por favor revise. Dime si tuviera errores. Pm mí si usted tiene alguna idea sobre lo que debe suceder en hacer segundo capítulo.

Abrazos y besos

cali y vega


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No somos dueños de Austin y Ally

Aliado paseó en Marino alta escuela al día siguiente. Llevaba un par de pantalones cortos blancos extremadamente cortos, una rosa caliente top y el mayor par de tacones que ella poseía. Cada uno miraron diferente mientras vagaba por los pasillos llenos de gente. Ella ni siquiera evitar a las personas que los empujó fuera del camino. Su pelo rizado perfectamente rebotó sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba. Podía oír a la gente susurrando sobre su repentino cambio. Claro su ropa consiguieron más corto, más oscuro maquillaje, tacones altos, y ella Incluso había teñido las puntas de su cabello de un color azul eléctrico, pero no necesitaba a susurrar. Sintiendo rebelde y ya no tímido que ella hizo algo que el viejo le nunca haría.

Se puso de pie en un banco en el patio, cada uno parecía dirigir su atención a ella.

"Fiesta en Sonic Boom esta noche, dile a tus amigos y si se puede traer mucha cerveza." Ella le grita a la multitud a su alrededor. Todos ellos alegría a su anuncio. Empuja Austin a través de la multitud, él agarra el hombro y la arrastra.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso Aliado un maestro podría haber escuchado." Él reprende.

"Entonces, ¿qué." Sus palabras parecen casi arrastraban.

"Oh dios Aliado estás borracho."

"Lo que no soy."

"Entonces dime alfabeto." Dice.

"¿Por qué te importa no tiene usted una puta que hacer con?"

"No, ella me engañó" Austin dice poco deprimido.

"Ja, te dije que era una puta." Vítores Ally en la victoria.

Él parece mirarla. Él no quiere, es sólo que ella siempre tiene la razón. Piensa en cómo se debería haber escuchado a ella todo el tiempo. Tal vez entonces no estaría de pie frente a él borracho. Se trata de su culpa. Este nuevo aliado es todo porque era un idiota. Él decide ya que fue el motivo por el que cambió que va a cambiar su espalda.

"Ally puede decirme lo que estaba bebiendo a las ocho de la mañana?" Le pregunta al comprobar la hora en su reloj.

"¿Sabía usted que los gustos de vodka realmente bueno?" Ella le pregunta al tiempo que tira una botella vacía la mitad de su bolso.

"Guarda eso en este momento."

"Nunca." Él curiosea la botella de las manos y la coloca en su bolsa.

"No se puede ir a clase como esta tenemos que ir." Él dice que antes de intentar arrastrarla fuera de la escuela.

"No me iré." Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Él lo único que se le ocurre. Él la coge y se va por la puerta principal de la escuela. Durante todo el tiempo que ella intenta liberarse de su agarre. Como se siente el viento cálido golpeó su rostro se pregunta por qué la escuela de la seguridad es tan malo. Quiero decir que nada más salir del edificio y nadie se dio cuenta. Él la pone abajo en la acera.

"¿Puedes caminar ahora?"

"Nop." Ella dice, casi suena como un niño pequeño.

"Bien entonces conseguir en mi espalda." Ella hace lo que se le dice y él la lleva.

Él termina llevándola a la playa. Se trata de agarrar la botella, pero que es capaz de detenerla.

"Hey, Austin puede traerme una barra de chocolate de la máquina expendedora en el paseo marítimo?" Ella dice que mientras batiendo sus pestañas.

"Claro." Él se levanta y camina hacia su destino.

Mientras que él no está buscando que hurga en su bolso y encuentra la botella de alcohol claro. Ella toma la tapa y sorbe él. Tiene un sabor amargo en la boca, pero ella no le importa. Le ayuda a deshacerse de su dolor. Ella toma un poco más de sorbos antes de colocarlo en la arena frente a ella. Minutos más tarde Austin regresa la celebración de su caramelo.

"¿Qué demonios." Él le grita a ella. Sus ojos comienzan a bien con lágrimas.

"Mierda lo siento, por favor, no llores." Él pide.

Ella pone su cabeza en sus manos y comienza a llorar a gritos. Se trata de consolarla pero falla miserablemente. Al final él sólo empeora las cosas. Cuando por fin deja de llorar ella comienza sus talones. Luego se quita el top y pantalones cortos. Austin inmediatamente mira hacia otro lado. Ella se levanta y corre hacia el océano azul brillante.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", Pregunta mientras se mueve más cerca de ella.

"Si te gusta lo que ves?" Ella le pregunta sugestivamente, entonces guiños hacia él.

"Uh-uh, eh." Se las arregla para tartamudear.

"Eso es lo que pensé, debe pasar más tiempo conmigo. No esas putas." Ella da un paso hacia él.

Él está allí en estado de shock, Ally Dawson se bebe, nadar en el océano en nada más que el sujetador y la ropa interior. Ella da un paso más. Esta vez él va a regresar. Antes de que pueda salir de su alcance que ella está agarrando su camisa . Ella lo tira hacia ella y se estrella contra sus labios contra los suyos. Ella presiona su cuerpo mojado contra el suyo. Él abruptamente se aleja.

"¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Es que no me gusta?" Ella le pregunta mientras le da sus adorables ojos de cachorro.

"Bien ...

Cliffhanger, sorta supongo. Gracias por leer. Yo sólo quiero decir que sólo porque su rubia que no significa que su perra. Yo un poco sorta quedé sin cosas y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Please Please Please opinión. El próximo capítulo será hasta pronto.

Ok, tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes, lectores. Pm mí la respuesta a la misma y que podría ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Pregunta: ¿Si pudieras elegir una película para entrar en lo que usted eligió y por qué?

También puede pm conmigo si quieres saber mi respuesta.

Abrazos y besos

Vega!


End file.
